Rotary driven devices for separating granular or particulate materials into different weight components by centrifugal force are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,995 issued to Lyle F. Truckenbrod. Such apparatus utilizing vibrating separator bowls has been utilized as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 560,629 to O. B. Peck.
A centrifugal grain separator incorporating a rotary drum having outwardly inclined side walls in combination with a surrounding, outer casing having similarly inclined walls is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 541,769 issued to L. W. Macomber. Relatively heavy grain particles are thrown by centrifugal force over the top of the rotary drum and into an annular collection passage formed by the outer casing. Relatively light foreign particles are discharged at the top of the apparatus. The Truckenbrod and Macomber patents, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 547,609 issued to J. Jessen, rely on air as a fluidizing medium to assist in the movement and separation of particles. Peck uses a liquid for a similar purpose.
This invention is directed to a centrifugal separator which effectively separates light and heavy weight particles in a relatively compact and simple apparatus without the use of any fluidizing medium.